Ecoute le vent
by Psychose
Summary: La guerre est toujours présente quelque part. Et si Gaara était à deux doigts de perdre Naruto? Petit OS, sur un passage triste de leur histoire. Gaara se retrouvera t-il seul? Ou l'imprevisible Naruto surmontera même la mort elle même?


Dans un village en guerre, une âme prit fin.

FLASHBACK :

Les armées ninjas d'Oto, d'Iwa et de Kumo, s'étaient liguées contre le village de Konoha. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient devant les portes du village.

Tout se passa très rapidement,

Des cris, du sang qui coule, des montagnes de cadavres allongés sur le sol, leurs expressions montrant la terreur. Des parties indéfinies du corps humains éparpillées sur le sol.

Konoha était en feu et en sang, prit par surprise par les ninjas ennemis. La peur était présente dans tout les pores de la peau de tout les ninjas présents sur le champs de bataille, que ce soit ennemis ou amis tous étaient terrifiés par cette guerre qui n'avait selon eux pas de fin. Suna venait juste d'arriver pour aider les ninjas du village de la feuille.

Et dans la troupe de Suna , le Kazekage , Sabaku no Gaara, se tenant droit et fièr devant ce carnage refusant de baisser les yeux et montrer l'horreur dans ses yeux en voyant toutesces piles de cadvres, et tout les dégats causés par les ninjustsus, ses cheveux rouges comme le sang étendu par terre et ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient horrifiés par la vision apocalyptique que donnait le village. Gaara recherchait quelqu'un du regard , inquiet. Et soudain il le vit , l'homme qui avait changé sa vie .. son ami le plus cher _Seulement un ami ?_ se demandait une voix intérieur. Le Kazekage vit une chevelure blonde , face a lui , en train de combattre , dans son équipement d'anbu , le meilleur ninja de Konoha , parait-il…

L'homme au cheveux de sang ne réagi pas de suite quand il vit son frère d'arme se faire transpercer par un ninja de Kumo qui venait en renfort.

_Horreur, désespoir, douleur, tristesse…  
Agonie.  
_

Mais d'un coup la réalité, vînt à lui , Naruto était mort. La panique le gagna, et écoutant seulement son cœur pour la première fois de sa courte vie,laissant son impassibilité au placard, il se mit a courir vers le corps du ninja blond, ne se souciant guère des mares de sangs dans lesquelles il courrait , des cadavres par-dessus lesquelles il sautait , des cris de rages qui s'entendait de toutes parts des cris de guerres pour se donner du courage , des cris de terreur et de douleur quand vous sentiez votre fin arriver. Il n'y avait que_ lui_ qui comptait.  
Puis comme à retardement, un cri voulu sortir de sa gorge, voulant expulsé son désarroi du moment, et son angoisse de savoir si la personne qu'il aimé le plus au monde était encore avec lui.

-NARUTO ! Cria t-il longuement à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Naruto lui n'avait pas pu évité la lame de cette épée , il avait tué tellement de personnes qu'il en avait la nausée , plus de la moitié des ninjas ennemis était tombé « grâce » à lui. Le contact d'une lame froide au niveau de son ventre, lui fit échapper un cri, son corps s'engourdissait mais il gardait les yeux ouvert , regardant cette étendue bleuté nommée « Ciel ». Quand il entendit son nom , le ninja releva avec peine sa tête l'épée encore plantée douloureusement dans son ventre , les ninjas partirent le croyant mort. _De toute façon c'est pour bientôt _pensa t'il.

Sortant de ses pensées il reconnu la voix, de la personne qui l'avait appelé et il commençait à apercevoir son visage parmi le flou de sa vision. _Gaara , tu es venu en fin de compte , c'est dommage j'aurai tellement voulu t'avouer … _pensa Naruto.

Il ne put continuer de penser, car Gaara était à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Naruto sentait l'odeur de son « frère » contre lui , une sensation tellement plaisante. Il sentit également la pluie qui commençait à tomber sur son visage, en relevant ses yeux il remarqua que c'était Gaara qui pleurait , et non le ciel.

-Pourquoi Naruto , pourquoi … Ne m'abandonne pas , j'ai une dette envers toi , ne me quitte pas …

-En effet tu as une dette envers moi , même deux. Dit Naruto , puis il cracha du sang.

- Naruto je vais te trouver un médecin … s'il y a quelque chose que je peut faire .. Commença le Kazekage paniqué

- Embrasse-moi ,Gaara .

-Que..

-Je t'aime , j'ai toujours hésité à te le dire pour garder notre amitié , mais là je n'ai plus rien à perdre , sauf toi.

Gaara approcha son visage de celui de Naruto , et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Au début timide , le baiser se fit plus passionné , mais Naruto le coupa pour cracher a nouveau du sang. Les baisers comme celui-ci sont les plus douloureux, souvent promesses d'adieux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto. Je resterais avec toi, mais j'enverrai un clone chercher un médecin sa te va ?

Naruto souri en voyant les efforts de Gaara pour croire en sa guérison.

- Oui,lui dit-il quand mê sais, un jour si tu te sens seul, écoute le vent , écoute le avec toute l'attention que tu peux lui offrir, écoute le moindre de ses murmures qu'il t'adresse.

-Le vent ?

-Oui, si tu as besoin parle lui , car bientôt je ferai parti de ce vent, qui murmurera à ton oreille et je te réconforterais.

- Ne dit pas cela Naruto, accroche toi, ne parle pas comme si ton heure était venu, Oh Naruto ! Réponds moi s'il te plait ! Cria Gaara s'accrochant désespérément au cou de son amour.

Naruto n'entendit plus rien des paroles de Gaara , il se sentait flotter dans les airs , il sentait une infinie douceur dans cette endroit. Il n'avait pas froid , ni chaud , il ne sentait rien, tout était noir autour de lui , mais il se sentait bien. _Suis-je mort ? _pensa le jeune ninja

**Tu commences à mourir gamin** lui fit une voix roque qu'il reconnu comme étant Kyuubi.

_De toute façon je n'ai rien a perdre, personne ne m'a réellement aimé, je « suis » le démon renard a neuf queues. _Ironisa Naruto

**Où est passé ton courage légendaire ? Avant tu aurais affronté le dieu de la mort lui-même s'il le fallait pour continuer à vivre, et aujourd'hui tu abandonnes comme un lâche !**

_Plus rien ne me retient dans ce monde…_

**Et Gaara tu l'a oublié ?**

_Comment veut tu que je l'oublie ?_

**On ne peut pas oublié les personnes que l'on aime, m'enfin moi je suis un démon je n'ai pas de sentiments.**

_Moi je pense que tu en as sinon tu ne serais pas là à me réconforter._

**Tu te trompes, microbe, moi contrairement à toi, je ne compte pas mourir , donc je te motive , et là on est bien parti pour allez voir … Euh.. Il existe Dieu ?**

_Aucune idée mais je penses pas que l'on ira au Paradis , vu que toi t'as fait une super fête y'a 19 ans tu te souviens ?Je pense que « Dieu » s'il existe ou même le Diable s'en souviennent très bien .._

**Parle pour toi, depuis que tu es le meilleur ninja du village et anbus qui plus est t'as tué pas mal de monde. Alors on verra bien ou on atterrira. Si tu te décide pas à revenir sur terre bien sur…**

_Parce que je peux revenir comme ça ? Sa me parait facile.._

**Nan tu peux pas mais en te battant peut être que si … Attend je sens quelque chose approcher..**

Des écrans lumineux approchèrent de Naruto et se positionnèrent devant lui , sur le premier écrans , il se vit a l'académie avec Kiba et Choji en train de courir pour échapper a Iruka , ils venaient de faire une bêtise. Naruto vit un deuxième écran arriver devant lui pendant que le premier se désintégrait. Sur celui-ci il se vit au même endroit, mais cette fois ci dans la salle de classe en train….. D'embrasser Sasuke. Naruto souri a cette vision puis un troisième écran apparu , là Naruto s'en souvenait très bien , c'était le combat contre Zabuza et Haku. L'Uzumaki vit plusieurs autres scènes de sa vie, puis la prochaine apparu. Un autre de ses combats cette fois ci contre Gaara , quand Shukaku avait prit la place de son réceptacle. Durant tout l'épisode Naruto ne regardait que le visage de Gaara, il tendit la main pour essayer de toucher son visage, mais quand il effleura la paroi froide et lisse de l'écran , elle se brisa en mille morceaux le laissant une fois de plus dans le noir.

_Kyubi ?_

**Quoi, gamin ?**

_Je … je ne peut pas laissé Gaara seul, il faut que je vive, même si ce n'est que pour lui , je veut le revoir !_

**Enfin tu te réveilles , ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider je sais comment faire.**

_Tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas !_

**C'était pour te motiver…**

_En fait tu m'aime bien ? _

**Co..Comment sa je t'aime bien ? Moi le plus grand des démons ne pourra jamais apprécier un humain, mais toi ça dans la tête microbe !**

_Mais oui mais oui je te crois … Kyuu_

**Et maintenant tu me donnes des surnoms, tu te prends pour qui toi ? Oh ! et puis je veux même pas savoir, ferme là que je me concentre, pour que t'aille revoir ton chéri !**

Une détonation retentit a coté de lui , comme le bruit d'une transformation comme un Kage bunshin ou un Henge. Devant Naruto se forma une silhouette qui marcha vers lui ,_C'est qui ? Il arrive à marcher alors que moi je peux pas bouger ? _Etait en train de pensé Naruto.

Quand la silhouette n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre de Naruto celui-ci pu la détailler , un corps d'homme grand est musclé , des cheveux rouges comme le feu et des yeux rouges avec une pupille fendues comme celles des chats. Un magnifique homme se tenait devant lui.

_Pas possible.. Kyuu c'est toi ?_

**Oui c'est moi, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour venir te cherché et me transformer , faire une soixantaine de mètre c'est pas très pratique dans des endroits comme celui la.**

**Alors soit reconnaissant ! Et ne m'appelle plus Kyuu !Et pour utiliser tes techniques ninja c'est mieux d'avoir des mains que des pattes !**

Le Kyuubi tendit sa main où un sceau était dessiné sur tout son bras. Naruto attrapa la main offerte , et ce fut comme si une rafale de vent lui était rentré dedans. Il se sentait partir , mais pas pour aller vers « Dieu » ou quelqu'un d'autre ,il partit vers Gaara , mais avant de se réveiller aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie , qui serait surpris de le revoir en vie il entendit « le plus grand des démons lui dire »

**Je t'aime bien petit , donc tache pas de mourir à l'avenir ! Et surveille tes arrières car maitenant c'est toi seul contre le monde, compris Gaki ? J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour dans de meilleures circonstances, mais maintenant c'est à moi de tirer ma révérence. Ne me deçoit pas, que je ne te donne pas ma vie pour rien ! Abruti de ninja blond !**

Naruto sourit, son bijuu aussi.  
Dorénavant lui aussi écouterais le vent.


End file.
